


Kitty Kitty

by ChocolateCrocodile



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Here kitty kitty, Hide is an asshole best friend, Kaneki freaks out, M/M, Touka Is A Cat, Yes a Cat, prompt, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCrocodile/pseuds/ChocolateCrocodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t think much of it when no furry feline came by to rub at his ankles and meow for food, he was still half asleep and barely processing the fact that Hide has left a stack of Play Boy magazines on his counter, but when he did, had promptly thrown them into the waste basket with a dark red color staining his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request. If you guys wanna send me some, my tumblr is chocolatecrocodile.tumblr.com, follow me ;)

Kaneki is frantic for lack of better words. It had been a lazy Sunday morning, he’d been ok when he was shuffling through his tiny apartment, hair disheveled and sticking up every which way, taking slow sips of coffee with a mug that had an eyeball printed on it from Hide (why he even kept it was a mystery).

He didn’t think much of it when no furry feline came by to rub at his ankles and meow for food, he was still half asleep and barely processing the fact that Hide has left a stack of Play Boy magazines on his counter, but when he did, had promptly thrown them into the waste basket with a dark red color staining his cheeks. 

Of course, the moment he wasn’t crowded by feline affection as he set down a bowl of Cat Supreme, he became a bit worried. 

Which promptly turned into silent dread.

And then into abandoning his coffee and looking around for the black ball of fluff. 

Which escalated into calling Hide and crying frantically as he called out for his dearest pet. 

“Kaneki! Calm down!! She’s probably around the apartment complex! She’ll come back!” Hide tried, but Kaneki was scared,

“She’s never been outside before! What if a stray dog got her!?” 

Just as Kaneki was about to run outside and look for her, one shoe on, the other in his grasp, the doorbell rang. 

Kaneki opened the door, and found himself almost shrieking and slamming the door in the man’s face. 

The cold fall wind brushed into his home, but Kaneki barely felt it as he stepped back from the terrifying looking man that stood before him. He recognized him as the artist next door who would stare at Kaneki whenever their paths crossed, did he mention that they were also next door neighbors?

The man just stared blankly at Kaneki, just like all those times before, and Kaneki couldn’t help but blush, embarrassed, under the piercing gaze and slightly shift in his boxers and long sleeved shirt. 

“C-can I help you?” 

The man blinked, snapping out of whatever trance he has been under, it was then that Kaneki noticed the ball of fluff in the man’s arms, it meowed back at him.

“My cat!” Kaneki stepped closer, rubbing the feline’s head, a relieved laugh leaving his lips.

“I found your pet wandering the neighborhood” The cat in the man’s arms purred as black nails ran down her spine, and Kaneki didn’t know what to make of it because she rarely ever let anyone but him touch her.

“What’s her name?” The man asked, and Kaneki couldn’t help but notice the fine designs that were printed upon porcelain skin. 

“Touka” Kaneki said, and the man’s lips twitched into a ghost of a smile, he didn’t seem so scary anymore.

“Touka is very lucky to have such a concerned caretaker,” The man said, looking thoughtful as he scratched behind the cat’s ear before handing her over to Kaneki. 

He was about to leave, when Kaneki remembered his manners and said,

“Would you like to come in for coffee?” 

Kaneki was given a smile, 

“Sure”


End file.
